


An Anderson-Hummel-Smythe Christmas

by cazmalfoy



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Mpreg, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: Christmas Eve in the Anderson-Hummel-Smythe household brings its own set of traditions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my fic, [Always and Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8124580). You don't _need_ to have read that first, but I would recommend it.

It was still dark out when Kurt’s alarm quietly went off above his head. Without opening his eyes, he reached up and silenced the device that was sitting on the shelf above the bed before it could wake either of his partners.

He wasn’t worried about accidentally going back to sleep. In his thirty-nine years of life, Kurt could honestly say that he couldn’t remember ever going back to sleep after his alarm had gone off. He was a morning person and always had been; much to Sebastian’s annoyance. The attorney needed at least three cups of coffee before he started to feel even borderline human again.

Blaine was just always chipper, regardless of what time of day it was. 

With a small sigh, Kurt opened his eyes and sat up, letting the sheets fall to his waist as he did. Just as he had expected, neither of the men he shared his heart and life with had even stirred. 

Rolling his eyes, even as a small smile twitched up at the corner of his mouth, Kurt slid down the bed and got to his feet.

It may be early on a Saturday, but Kurt had too much to do; he couldn’t afford to spend the morning lounging in bed. 

He quickly showered, before sitting down at the vanity he insisted be installed in the large bathroom and pulling open his various cases. Kurt’s moisturising routine may have changed over the years, but it was still a lengthy process that he refused to rush.

When he was satisfied that he didn’t look a day over thirty (he refused to believe that he was nearly forty), Kurt slipped his lotions back into their correct places and returned to the bedroom.

The fashion designer paused in the doorway, with a smile on his face, when he saw that his spot in the centre of the bed had been usurped by Blaine. The darker haired man was clinging tightly to Sebastian in his sleep, as though afraid he was going to leave as well. Kurt’s smile grew as he crossed the room; the shortest of the trio man was very tactile and enjoyed being in physical contact with his loved ones as much as possible. 

Even in his sleep, he craved the feel of Kurt and Sebastian against his own skin.

As tempting as it was to join them - not to sleep, since he wasn’t tired now - Kurt kept walking past the bed and headed for the door to their closet.

When they had purchased the house, almost ten years ago, Kurt had been dismayed at the shocking lack of storage space in an otherwise perfect house. There had been six bedrooms, each of them bigger than the last, but not a single one had come with a bathroom of its own, or a walk in closet.

Kurt had quickly set about rectifying that issue. It had taken a while, and they’d had to sacrifice one of the bedrooms, but the master bedroom now had, what could only be described as, a dressing room.

Despite what the other’s said, Kurt was still adamant that his clothes did _not_ take up most of the room.

Compared to his moisturising routine, dressing for the day took no time at all, and it wasn’t long before Kurt stepped into the hallway in a simple pair of tight jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, which he paired with a pair of mid calf-length black boots. 

Kurt had managed to make it to the kitchen and switch the coffee pot on, before he heard footsteps above him. As the water heated up, he cocked his head to the side, trying to decide who it was. At any other time of day, it was easy to differentiate between people’s footsteps, but first thing in the morning all four members of his family sounded like a herd of elephants.

He had just poured himself a cup, when the footsteps came down the stairs and Sebastian stumbled into the kitchen. 

The taller man was wearing the lounge pants Kurt had bought him _last_ Christmas, with a plain black t-shirt that Kurt was pretty sure he had on backwards. His hair was sticking up in every imaginable way and his eyes were barely open. None of which surprised Kurt.

Kurt chuckled and pressed the cup he had been intending to drink into his partner’s hands. “Here,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against Sebastian’s cheek. “You look like you need this more than I do.”

Sebastian smiled sleepily, lifting the cup to his nose and inhaling the scent. “I love you,” he whispered reverently.

“Are you talking to me or the coffee?” Kurt asked with a shake of his head.

He laughed when Sebastian answered with no hesitation, “The coffee.” 

Kurt moved back to the coffee pot to make himself another drink to replace the one stole by Sebastian. He let out a squawk of surprise when he felt Sebastian press against his back, and he was pushed forward against the counter. 

“At least part of you is awake,” he laughed, even as he felt a spike of arousal.

Sebastian pressed his lips against Kurt’s neck and rolled his hips. Kurt groaned a little when he felt evidence of Sebastian’s own arousal press against his ass. 

“He woke up before me,” Sebastian whispered, biting down gently on his neck. “Wasn’t very happy that you weren’t there, though.”

Kurt’s answering laugh turned into a gasp at the touch and he pressed back against his partner. “We shouldn’t do this,” he whispered, even as he reached back and threaded his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “The kids are upstairs.”

Sebastian slid his hands down Kurt’s chest, brushing enticingly against his crotch. “The kids are still in bed,” he corrected him, continuing pressing kisses against his partner’s neck. “You know what those jeans do to me,” he added, squeezing Kurt’s dick through his jeans in emphasis.

Kurt smirked. “You get turned on regardless of what I’m wearing,” he pointed out.

Against his neck, Sebastian chuckled; the vibrations sending shock waves of pleasure down Kurt’s spine. “True,” he agreed. “I prefer you in nothing at all, though.”

Somehow, Kurt managed to turn himself around in Sebastian’s arms. When they were face to face, he wrapped both arms around his partner’s neck. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Kurt gasped when sparks shot through him at the sensation and he pulled Sebastian closer. No matter how many times they touched, Kurt was still amazed at how quickly the other man could turn him on. 

Kurt slipped his hands down Sebastian’s back. He cupped his ass and pulled his partner closer. 

Without a word of warning, Sebastian reached down and picked Kurt up. With the kind of ease that came from years of practice, Sebastian didn’t even have to detach his mouth from Kurt’s as the other man was set down the counter top.

Against his mouth, Kurt grinned and tightened his grip on Sebastian’s hair as he wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist. He knew without asking what Sebastian was planning on doing and was completely behind the idea.

“If you want to do this, you’d better hurry up,” Kurt whispered, finally pulling away from the other man long enough to take a breath.

Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes. “Who said romance is dead?” he retorted sarcastically; his fingers were already unbuttoning Kurt’s belt.

He managed to get Kurt’s jeans open and his cock out, before they heard footsteps above them. 

Kurt groaned with frustration and tightened his grip on Sebastian’s hair, trying to convince him wordlessly to keep going. He whined when Sebastian didn’t budge an inch. 

“Maybe it’s Blaine,” Kurt whined, not able to keep his desperation out of his voice.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “That didn’t sound like B,” he disagreed. “It sounded like it came from Ophelia’s room.” He huffed and leant forward, pressing his forehead against Kurt’s chest.

Absently, Kurt loosened his grip on Sebastian’s hair, running his fingers over the other man’s scalp. 

When they didn’t hear anything else, Kurt said, “Maybe they’ve gone back to bed?”

Sebastian lifted his head so he could look at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t actually believe we would be _that_ lucky!”

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs answered for Kurt. Kurt barely had chance to fasten his jeans before the footsteps drew closer and whoever it was entered the kitchen.

When they saw it was Blaine, both men breathed loud sighs of relief. “Thank god, it’s only you,” Kurt murmured, slumping forward against Sebastian and closing his eyes.

Blaine snorted and stepped further into the kitchen. “Good morning to you, too,” he retorted sarcastically.

Kurt opened his eyes and glared at him lightly. He remembered at time when Blaine didn’t use sarcasm. It was an easier time in his life. Simpler. Kurt blamed Sebastian.

“We thought you were Ophelia,” Sebastian explained, taking a step back from Kurt while the other man finished fastening his jeans.

An amused look crossed Blaine’s face. “Oh, trust me, she’s awake as well.” He chuckled and picked up Kurt’s - now Sebastian’s - discarded cup of coffee, taking a drink himself; one thing Kurt had learned over the years was that he didn’t have anything of his own anymore. “I convinced her to use the bathroom before she came to say morning to you two. I don’t think she’ll be too much longer, though.”

Blaine smirked and lecherously ran his eyes over their dishevelled appearances, and slowly fading arousal. “When I woke up alone, I had a feeling you two would be ‘busy’,” he purred. “Looks like I was right.”

He was enjoying this, Kurt realised as he jumped down from the counter. 

Just like Blaine had predicted, they had maybe five minutes before they heard more footsteps and it wasn’t long before Ophelia came tearing into the kitchen. 

Her black hair had been pulled back into a loose braid, but there were still a few strands hanging around her face. Her hair was the same as Blaine’s; completely wild without any product or taming. Kurt loved it, but it drove her insane usually so she generally insisted on wearing it in a braid or ponytail.

“Hey, Princess,” Sebastian greeted, scooping her up into his arms when she threw herself at him. “Did you sleep okay?” he asked, setting her on his hip and pressing a kiss against her cheek.

Ophelia nodded, before she rested her head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Are you taking me to my dance class party today, Papa?” she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Kurt laughed before Sebastian could reply. “Sorry, Sweetie. You’re still stuck with me.” He pouted, making her giggle and bury her face in her Papa’s shoulder. “Daddy and Papa need to get the house ready for the party tonight.”

Both Sebastian and Blaine groaned in unison at his words. “Why do we have to do it?” Sebastian half-demanded, half-whined.

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Why don’t you stay here and organise the party, while Seb and I’ll take her to the party?” he asked.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. “Do you even know where her dance class is?” he joked. He could count on one hand the number of times Blaine had been awake early enough on a Saturday to take their daughter to her dance class. 

“Besides,” Kurt continued, reaching out to take Ophelia from Sebastian. “I still have errands I need to run today, remember.”

Halfway out of the door, Kurt paused and glanced back at his partners. “It shouldn’t take you long, if you wake Alex to help you.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as Kurt turned on his heel and headed out of the room. “His name is Alexander!” the attorney yelled. 

Kurt just laughed.

*

The party in question was the annual Anderson-Hummel-Smythe Christmas Eve party. 

Over the ten years they had been living in their house, their parties had become somewhat legendary amongst their family and friends; Halloween was Sebastian’s favourite time of year, and he had always revelled in throwing an amazing party on October 31st. 

Their Christmas parties were no less popular, and this year even their families were flying in from Ohio to spend the holiday with them. 

Around noon, Alexander had finally gotten over being woken up earlier than he would have liked and was helping Blaine and Sebastian get everything ready in the large dining room. 

Throughout the rest of the house, the Christmas decorations had been up for _weeks_ ; Kurt was very particular and no one had been allowed to help with _those_ decorations.

Obviously, the party wasn’t as precious in his eyes. 

Blaine and Sebastian were in the middle of arguing about the placement of the table, when the front door opened and Alexander’s best friend, Mike stepped through. “Hello?” he called from the hallway.

“We’re in here,” Alexander replied. “Don’t come in. Leave now. Save yourself!” he added, earning him identical glares from his fathers. 

Mike laughed and ignored his warnings, stepping into the dining room. “Hey, Mr S!” he greeted with a grin. “Mr A!”

“Mike can help us settle this,” Blaine decided with a triumphant grin.

Alexander snorted. “I tried to warn you.”

“Where do you think the table should go?” Sebastian asked. “Against the wall, or off to the side a little?”

Mike bit his head a little in thought as he contemplated Sebastian’s question. “I think I’m gonna have to say against the wall,” he answered, ignoring his best friend’s advice.

Immediately, Sebastian let out a whoop and threw his arms up in the air, before doing a little victory dance. Blaine just huffed and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Sorry, Mr A,” Mike said, throwing a grin at at Blaine. 

“Finally!” Sebastian crowed, looking far too smug than should be legal. “Some one in this house admits I’m a genius!”

Blaine rolled his eyes with a laugh. “No one said you were a genius,” he pointed out. “Besides, Mike doesn’t live here so technically he’s not in ‘this house’.”

The lawyer scowled and stuck his tongue out, making Blaine snort with laughter. “Oh, that’s mature,” he muttered.

Even though he clearly didn’t agree with Mike and Sebastian’s agreement that the table looked better against the wall, Blaine grabbed one end of the table.

Melissa, Alexander’s girlfriend, was the next person to arrive at their house. Like Mike, she had a standing invitation and didn’t need to knock if the door was unlocked.

“Hello?” she called, wandering through the foyer into the dining room. In her left hand, she was pulling a case on wheels - they had already agreed to let her spend the night (Blaine was trying to not think about where she was going to sleep) - while her dress for the party dangled from her right hand.

“Wow, this place looks awesome!” she gushed, leaning her case against the wall and hanging her dress off the back of the nearest chair.

Sebastian grinned and puffed his chest out. “Thank you.”

Blaine scoffed and elbowed his partner. “Don’t act like you decorated this place single handedly.” He moved across the room, and drew his son’s girlfriend into a hug. “Hey, sweetie,” he whispered.

Melissa grinned and hugged Blaine back. “Hey, Mr Anderson.” She hugged Sebastian and returned the greeting, before stepping over to Alexander, who she pecked on the cheek. “What do you guys need me to do?” she asked, turning to face them as she shrugged out of her coat.

*

With everyone pitching in, it didn’t take long to make the room perfect.

Well, perfect in _their_ opinion, at least. No matter how hard they tried, both Blaine and Sebastian knew that it would never be perfect as far as their partner was concerned.

It had taken them a few years to figure out, but sometimes it was easier to just let Kurt do what he wanted when it came to certain things. Decorating and fashion were two of those.

By the time Kurt returned from running errands, the house was decorated and they had already started changing into their outfits for the evening.

“This place looks awesome, guys,” Kurt praised them, looking around as he and Ophelia stepped into the now complete dining room.

Sebastian and Blaine exchanged surprised looks. “Really?” Sebastian asked, looking over at his partner. “There’s nothing you’d change?”

Kurt fixed him with a sharp look. “I didn’t say that,” he stated, raising an eyebrow. “I’m just saying. It’s perfect. You know, for you.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m sure there was a tiny compliment there, Seb. Somewhere.”

Before things could escalate into a full blown-bickering session, Melissa stepped into the room, already wearing her dress for the evening. The only thing she needed to do to complete her look was fix her hair.

“Melly!” Ophelia exclaimed when she saw her brother’s girlfriend.

A brilliant grin spread across Melissa’s face and she crouched down, opening her arms to catch Ophelia when she ran at her. “Hey, you!” she greeted, hugging the five year old tightly. “Are you looking forward to the party tonight?”

Ophelia nodded her head, a big grin spreading across her face. “Da says I can stay up _all_ night if I want!”

Melissa’s eyes widened as she returned the grin. “Did he really?” Ophelia nodded, making them all chuckle. There was no way she was going to last that long, especially not since she had already been to a Christmas Party, but they let Ophelia think she was actually going to manage it. “Wow, you’re gonna be up so late! Shall we go get you ready, and see if Alex needs any help?”

The five-year old bounced excitedly and proceeded to drag Melissa from the room.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at Melissa’s use of Alexander’s nickname, but he didn’t say anything. Melissa was the only one allowed to call Alexander anything other than his full name. None of them could quite work out what was so different about her, and Sebastian flat out refused to tell them.

As soon as they were alone - Mike had followed Alexander upstairs to get ready - Blaine and Sebastian turned to Kurt. “What do you really think?” Sebastian asked, knowing that his partner had been biting his tongue in front of the others.

“The table is in the wrong place,” Kurt answered without hesitation. “It should be further forward a little. If it’s against the wall, people are going to end up queueing for food like they’re in a canteen.”

Blaine grinned and let out a whoop of happiness. “I told you!” he crowed.

Sebastian scowled. “You did that on purpose,” he grumbled.

Kurt laughed and pulled Sebastian closer. “It’s okay,” he whispered against the other man’s lips. “I give you an A for effort.”

*

The party finally came to a close at two in the morning. Sebastian and Kurt were barely able to keep their eyes open as they saw the last guest out of their door.

“Is it just me or are these parties getting longer?” Kurt asked, leaning against the door with a groan and closing his eyes.

Sebastian laughed and slipped his hand into Kurt’s, pulling him up the stairs, flicking the lights off as he went. Everything else could wait until later in the day. “I think it’s just a sign you’re getting old, babe,” he replied.

Kurt growled at him, but its vehemence was dulled a little by how tired he sounded. “Where the hell did Blaine disappear to?” he asked, following Sebastian down the hallway to their bedroom.

Ophelia had started to drift off to sleep around ten; she had lasted far longer than any of them had expected her to. Sebastian couldn’t quite remember when he had last seen Alexander, but it hadn’t been for a good few hours.

Blaine, however had been missing for most of the evening. The last time either of them remembered seeing their dark haired partner had been around nine thirty.

The mystery was solved when they stepped into their bedroom and saw Blaine lying face down in the centre of the bed. He was still wearing his suit pants, but had pulled his shirt off. He was fast asleep. The only light in the room was coming from the small bedside lamp on Sebastian’s side of the bed.

Kurt frowned and stepped closer to his partner. “Was he drunk?” he whispered, looking up at Sebastian as he ran a hand over the back of Blaine’s neck. Sebastian just shrugged, not really remembering if he’d see Blaine drinking that evening.

The feel of Kurt’s touch on the back of his neck made Blaine stir. “Kurt?” he croaked, not opening his eyes. “Seb?” Blaine opened his eyes a little, before groaning and squeezing them closed. “Too bright,” the teacher whispered.

Both Sebastian and Kurt realised what was wrong with their partner at the exact same moment, and both immediately felt guilty for not realising something was wrong earlier.

Wordlessly, Sebastian leant over and flicked his light off, plunging the room into complete darkness. For years they’d had differing schedules and were now experts at navigating around with nothing to light their way.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a migraine?” Kurt asked, spooning against Blaine’s back and pressing his lips against the other man’s neck.

Blaine hummed and leant back into Kurt’s touch, even as Sebastian moved to the other side of him. “You were having such a good time,” he whispered, sounding like he was trying to not move his mouth too much for fear of triggering nausea. “You didn’t have to stop the party early.”

Sebastian chuckled lightly and pressed his front against Blaine’s in an attempt to ground him and make him feel a bit better. “It’s 2am, B,” he whispered. “Everyone’s gone.”

They felt Blaine start a little in surprise. “Really?” he asked. He gasped a little and the others froze in shock, thinking there was something wrong with him. “It’s after midnight.”

“It is,” Kurt murmured in agreement, pressing his lips against Blaine’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Blaine.” Sebastian felt a hand searching for his, and he grabbed it, squeezing it in response. “Merry Christmas, Bas.”

Sebastian grinned, even though no one could see it, and leant over Blaine. In the darkness, he managed to find Kurt’s lips, pressing a gentle kiss against them. “Merry Christmas, Babe,” he whispered. “Merry Christmas, B.”

Blaine didn’t immediately answer and Sebastian frowned. Before he had chance to fret about there being something wrong, Blaine let out a soft snore, making the other men laugh.

“I think he has the right idea,” Kurt chuckled softly. “Lia is going to be awake in a few hours. We might as well sleep while we can.”

Sebastian, as tired as he was, didn’t even complain about his partner’s nickname for their daughter. Instead, he snuggled closer to Blaine and tightened his grip on Kurt’s hand. “I love you, Kurt,” he said softly.

The hand he was holding tightened its grip slightly. “Love you too, Bas,” Kurt replied, sounding more tired than he had a few moments ago.

It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep, curled together in the centre of the bed, safe and warm in each other’s embrace.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
